An exhaust gas treatment device such as a catalytic converter or a particulate filter usually includes a housing and at least one exhaust gas treatment insert arranged therein, preferably a catalytic converter element or a particulate filter element. For storing the respective insert in the housing, the insert is sheathed on its circumference by a bearing material, preferably designed as a bearing mat. In the case of ceramic inserts in particular, e.g., in the form of monoliths, such bearing materials are at the same time used to secure the respective insert axially in the housing, preferably made of metal. To this end, the bearing material is put under radial tension in the installed state. At the same time, manufacturing tolerances can be compensated in this way.
However, it has been found that over a period of time, the bearing material undergoes changes due to operation of the internal combustion engine and/or the exhaust system. The radial prestress may be reduced due to this change or aging. The strength of the axial position fixation between the exhaust gas treatment insert and the housing is thereby reduced, resulting in the risk that the respective insert may be misaligned in relation to the housing due to the effects of flow resistance and inertial forces occurring operation. This can lead to the destruction of the insert, which may then result in damage to the exhaust gas treatment device and the entire exhaust system.